


To Be So Loved

by KimliPan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Heartbreak, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: A poem from Mithian's POV, riding home after the engagement is called off.





	To Be So Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I am practicing cascading poems for a different project, and also heard about the Poetics Fest so I used that for inspiration. Thanks for reading!

I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved,  
As no one, and everyone.  
The daughter of a blacksmith.

A glance through my veil was more than enough.  
As it lifted, I beheld those eyes, pensive and bright;  
I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved.

But I am not. And here I sit,  
Atop my horse, as unchanged and as special  
As no one, and everyone.

I did not take myself to be a sore loser.  
But the fact remains, I have indeed lost a king's heart  
To the daughter of a blacksmith.


End file.
